


兄弟妻

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ntr 强迫 暴力 黑化 蒙眼 囚禁 脏话 角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 主萨路  有艾路角色死亡⚠️ntr 强迫 暴力 黑化 蒙眼 囚禁 脏话





	兄弟妻

**Author's Note:**

> 主萨路 有艾路  
角色死亡⚠️  
ntr 强迫 暴力 黑化 蒙眼 囚禁 脏话

“是…是艾斯吗？”被蒙住双眼，绑住双手的少年，躲避着耳边的热气，一双有力的手从背后箍住少年纤细的腰。来人不肯出声，诺大的房间里只能听见路飞愈发急促的呼吸声。和贴着后背传来的，身后男人沉稳的心跳声。

最近的几个月，艾斯和路飞住进了萨博家里。萨博是个温和有礼的好青年，和艾斯一样大，他们从小一起长大，尽管长大后分隔两地，但感情依旧十分要好。路飞只是在遇到艾斯后，才听到艾斯讲述他们的一些轶事，这次常住是路飞第一次见到萨博。

萨博确实很温柔，会细心的给他们准备爱吃的食物，房间也提前布置的和他们家里一样。但是路飞有点怕这个总是笑眯眯的青年，尤其是萨博冲着自己笑的时候，路飞汗毛都会立起来，就像被什么猛兽盯住了一样，但是好在萨博几乎和路飞没什么交流，这让路飞安心很多。

路飞不太清楚艾斯和萨博都是做什么的，路飞只知道他们可以给自己买很多很多好吃的，能住在高大华丽的房子里，经常出门但也总是受伤。这种时候路飞从来不问，只是乖乖的抱住艾斯，听着他的心跳声来平复自己焦虑的心情。

艾斯和路飞的相遇就像一部狗血小说的开头，艾斯在一次出门时把伤痕累累的路飞捡回家。路飞失去了过去的记忆，睁眼看到的第一个人就是艾斯，他就像破壳的小鸟，认准了艾斯这个热情爽朗的青年人。

经过几个月的相处，两个年轻人就坠入了爱河。艾斯总是炫耀自己与路飞的相遇是天赐良缘，他们甜蜜的就像一对爱情鸟，什么也不能让他们分开。但是直到一个月前，艾斯出门却再也没有回来。

他已经被关在这个房间里一天一夜了，因为他想跑出去找艾斯，萨博不许。他不知道今天又过去了多久，他看不见也出不去，就这样被绑在床上。直到有人进来，他是艾斯吗？路飞是如此的希望他是艾斯。

“艾斯，是你回来了吗？你和我说句话好不好？”少年挣扎着询问。男人沉默的亲吻路飞小巧的耳垂，路飞偏过头躲避。“你回来了我就不会往外跑了，你把我的手解开吧，还有眼罩，我想看看你。”少年请求着。

男人解开少年手腕上的绳子，握住细瘦的双手，歉意的亲吻手腕上的红痕。吻细密的蔓延到手指，男人含住纤细的手指，用舌头挑逗着指尖。舌尖故意略过敏感的指缝，惹得少年耳朵也染上红色。

男人一手就能抓住少年的双手手腕，他把交叠着的手腕压在少年头顶，然后去亲吻他的眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，最后吻上他的双唇，堵住路飞的所有疑问。

这次的吻和平常艾斯的吻不太一样。艾斯总是热情的像火一样，他偏爱激烈的性爱，接吻也像争斗一样，他总是和路飞唇舌交缠，扫过口腔中的软肉，啃咬路飞的软唇，掠夺路飞的呼吸，总要吻的路飞气喘吁吁眼前发黑才肯放开他。这次的吻就像溺水，男人温柔的舔吮路飞的唇，舌尖在口腔里探索，每一处都不放过，恰到好处的扫过敏感的上颚，缠绵的让路飞头脑发昏，任人摆布。

男人一边亲吻一边把路飞的衣服全都剥下来，少年像只小羊羔一样被男人压在身下。他耐心的亲吻路飞身上的每一处，更是在两个乳尖处流连，直到红肿才肯离开。路飞情动难耐的扭着腰，男人却不肯碰一碰他的下面。  
艾斯以前从来不会这样折磨他，因为艾斯永远都是先忍不住的那个，更多的时候是还来不及好好润滑扩张艾斯就挤进来，弄得两个人都疼得吸气。

男人的手指进入了一个指节，耐心的抠挖扩张，直到穴口松软，肠液渗出，男人伸进去第二根手指，两根手指在软肉中摸索，直到按到那一处。路飞绷紧了双腿，男人快速的戳弄那一点，路飞弓着腰承受着快感，直到路飞呻吟着射出来，男人才停下。

男人揉弄着肉穴插了进去，缓慢的在里面磨蹭，弄得路飞前端又翘起来，才加快速度抽插。每一次都撞击到那一点，快感顺着脊柱传到脑子里，路飞像是泡在温水里晕晕乎乎的。“你怎么不说话，艾斯”路飞恍惚的询问。

艾斯在做爱时话很多，也不吝啬自己低沉磁性的喘息和呻吟。尤其是说些叫人面红耳赤的荤话时，格外性感。“路飞，你他妈的怎么这么紧。”“嘶…你可真是怎么操也操不松。”“真想把你操死在床上。”这种时候路飞就会嘻嘻的笑着，搂住艾斯的脖子，咬他耳朵说“那就死在我身上吧，艾斯。”然后，艾斯就会像，他们玩骑乘式时，看着路飞扭腰的时候一样，红着眼咬着牙说路飞是自己的小婊子，直到把路飞操到哭出来。

“艾斯，艾斯…”路飞不知什么时候开始流泪，泪水止不住的流下来，把眼罩都浸湿了。他是如此的思念的艾斯，思念到愿意抓住任何一根稻草。他不停的抽噎着，好像要把自己哭背过气一样。男人停了一下，然后又顶弄了几十下，草草的射在路飞身体里。男人用手擦拭他脸上的泪水。

“嘘嘘嘘……别哭了路飞。”萨博的声音，温柔又残忍的响在路飞的耳边。路飞沉默了一会：“萨博，你个婊子养的。”路飞一字一字的咬着牙说，他从艾斯那学来的脏话终于派上了用场。尽管带着哭腔和沙哑的嗓音让这句话听起来更像是情人间的私语。

萨博竟然低低的笑起来“艾斯没和你讲过他的身世吗？他才是。”  
路飞猛地用头撞上了萨博的头，撞的萨博也一阵天旋地转，路飞像只发了疯的小野兽，他扯下眼罩，掀开身上的萨博。红着眼一拳砸在萨博英俊的脸上，在第二拳打下去之前，萨博握住了路飞的拳头。他一拳捣在路飞柔软的肚子上，路飞痛的弓起腰，捂着肚子倒在床上。

萨博的眉骨被路飞那一拳打破了，鲜血顺着眉尾和颧骨流下来，萨博没有理会伤口，还是带着往常的笑容走向路飞。“真是不听话啊，路飞。”

萨博把路飞的手腕绑在床头上，像是驯服野兽一样掐着路飞的后颈把他摁在床上，另一只手提起路飞的腰，就着刚才的精液，又一次操了进去。挣扎不开的路飞，脸也被摁在枕头里，只能含糊又凶狠的骂他“操你的萨博”。

“我现在在操你，路飞。”萨博挺动着腰操的更深回应他。萨博俯下身亲吻啃咬路飞光滑的后背，在薄薄的肩胛骨那里留下深深的牙印，疼的路飞吸冷气。“我操过你了，你全身都是我留下的痕迹，就算艾斯回来也不会要你了。”萨博在路飞耳边说，像是恶魔的低语。路飞颤抖着嘴唇骂他，但是含糊的脏话都被激烈的冲撞弄得断断续续，这样的声音只能刺激的萨博更加兴奋。

路飞在确定了这一点后，就咬着牙不肯出声，房间里只有滋滋的水声，和肉体冲撞的啪啪声。萨博放开路飞的腰，任路飞无力的趴在床上。他把路飞侧起身，掰开路飞的一条腿，架在臂弯里，重新草了进去。

路飞忍不住溢出一声呻吟，萨博伸手去掐路飞红肿的乳尖，狠狠一拧。“嗯啊…”路飞又痛又爽的叫出声。“叫出来，路飞，就像平时你在艾斯身下的时候，隔着一道墙都能听见的浪叫。”萨博咬着路飞的耳朵说。路飞挣开萨博的嘴，转头恶狠狠的瞪他。

被这样瞪着萨博的那根却又胀大了一圈，“变态，人渣。”路飞骂他然后就被突然加快的操弄弄得尖叫。“艾斯！艾斯！”路飞开始大声呼喊艾斯的名字。萨博脸上的笑容消失了，狭长的眼眸盯着路飞的眼睛，他掐着路飞的脸颊命令着“叫我的名字。”

“艾斯！艾斯！艾斯艾斯！”路飞不屑的看着萨博，更起劲的叫着艾斯。萨博就掐着他的腰操的更狠，两个人较着劲，萨博越用力，路飞就越大声的呻吟着艾斯的名字。

直到最后萨博咬着路飞的脖颈射了出来。这场荒谬的比赛才停下来。萨博舔着已经渗出血迹的牙印，好像那是什么无上美味一样。路飞已经完全没有力气了，他颤抖着喘着粗气，喊的太久了，心脏乱蹦着好像要跳出去。“滚出去”路飞呼吸平稳一些后开口。萨博居然真的起来了，他穿上宽松的家居长裤，披上衬衫，但是他没有解开路飞手上的绳子。

“好好考虑一下路飞。艾斯能给你的一切，我都能给你……他不能给你的，我也一样能给你。”萨博边向外走边说。

路飞偏过头不看他也不回话，在萨博打开门的时候，路飞突然哑着嗓子出声“艾斯在哪？” 

萨博停下脚步，沉默了一下。然后在关上门的前一秒，他说“艾斯死了。”像是一声叹息，轻飘飘的好像怕惊扰了谁的梦境。

“砰——”门关上了。萨博倚在门外，听着门里传来的号啕大哭，他仰着头用手捂住眼睛任由泪水流下。


End file.
